À travers les dimensions
by Sofya29
Summary: Les étoiles disparaissaient et Rose devait retrouver le Docteur. Mais elle était allée trop loin dans le futur et se retrouva face à cet homme qui portait un nœud papillon.


**Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who_ est une série de la BBC.

_**À travers les dimensions**_

« Rose, tu es prête ? »

Rose Tyler leva la tête de ses dossiers, faisant quelques dernières vérifications. Devant elle se trouvaient Jake et Mickey.

« Tu devrais me laisser y aller, dit Mickey. Tu es épuisée. »

Rose secoua négativement la tête. Se n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient tous les deux cette discussion.

« Ça va aller, dit-elle. J'ai pu me reposer quelques heures. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

Mickey soupira et la regarda, peu convaincu.

« Rose….

-J'y suis presque Mickey. Je vais bientôt le retrouver. Je le sais.

-Et rien ne pourras te faire changer d'avis, dit-il en connaissant déjà la réponse. »

Rose s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller Mickey. Je vais retrouver le Docteur et tout ira bien. »

Mickey acquiesça. Il savait que si quelqu'un arriverait à retrouver le Docteur, il s'agissait bien de Rose, même si un univers les séparait. Mais il savait aussi que lorsqu'elle le retrouverait, elle partirait avec lui. Rose se recula et se dirigea vers Jake.

« Je suis prête. »

Jake acquiesça. Le canon s'activa et Rose disparut au bout de quelques secondes.

**~00~**

Rose ressentit comme à chaque fois cette drôle de sensation quand elle traversait les dimensions. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une petite ruelle. Elle fit quelques pas et remarqua qu'elle était sur Terre. Au moins, elle n'avait pas atterri sur une planète extraterrestre comme cela avait été plusieurs fois le cas. Elle continua à avancer, regardant autour d'elle et reconnut les rues qu'elle avait arpenté des centaines de fois. Elle était à Londres, dans son univers. Un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait réussi. Elle était bel et bien dans son univers.

Elle continua de déambuler dans les rues, espérant trouver une cabine de police bleue. Elle finit par arriver dans un parc qui était presque vide. Après tout, se dit-elle, il était encore très tôt dans l'après-midi. Rose entra dans le parc et le parcourut. C'est alors qu'elle le vit au bout de plusieurs minutes. Le TARDIS. Il se trouvait près d'un arbre où personne ne semblait y faire attention. Rose courut jusqu'au vaisseau et une fois devant, elle posa sa main sur la porte et sentit les vibrations du TARDIS. Rose sourit et dit :

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. »

Elle prit la clé qu'elle avait accroché à une chaîne autour de son cou et l'inséra à l'intérieur de la serrure. Elle entendit le déclic et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra à l'intérieur du TARDIS s'apprêtant à appeler le Docteur, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle regarda devant elle. Le TARDIS ne ressemblait en rien à ses souvenirs. Est-ce qu'elle c'était trompée ? Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas dans le bon univers ? Non, elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle était bien dans son univers, elle en était certaine. Alors, était-elle dans une époque où le Docteur ne l'avait pas encore rencontré ? Elle avança vers les commandes et une fois devant, elle y posa délicatement sa main. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ne devait pas craquer, ce n'était pas le moment. Elle devait garder le contrôle tant qu'elle n'avait pas retrouvé le Docteur. Elle regarda les commandes une dernière fois avant de se dire qu'il était temps de partir. Si elle était bien dans le passé, elle ne devait pas voir le Docteur avant qu'il la rencontre, elle ne savait pas quelles conséquences cela pourrait avoir sur le future.

Elle se retourna et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit un homme jeune, qui n'avait pas encore trente ans. Il avait les cheveux châtains, les yeux vert et la première chose que Rose remarqua en regardant son visage, était son menton. Il portait une veste en tweed, un nœud papillon et un pantalon trop court pour lui. Rose ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais pourtant, il lui était si familier. Était-il un compagnon du Docteur ? L'homme la regardait intensément et au bout de quelques secondes, Rose le reconnut.

« Docteur, murmura-t-elle. »

**~00~**

Le Docteur entra en courant dans le TARDIS et se dirigea tout aussi vite vers la bibliothèque pour y ranger un livre rare qu'il avait trouvé. Qui aurait pu croire que l'année 2015 à Londres lui ferait une telle surprise. Il rangea le livre sur une des étagères et se dirigea ensuite dans la salle des commandes. Il était temps pour lui de partir.

À chaque arrêt qu'il faisait à présent, il ne faisait que visiter et observer et surtout, il ne se mêlait plus des événements, quoi qu'il arrive. À vrai dire, il n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à quoi que se soit. Pourquoi aider l'univers, si l'univers lui prenait toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Amy et Rory s'étaient retrouvés piégés dans les années 30 il y a plusieurs mois et River était décédée dans cette bibliothèque quelques jours plus tard. Le Docteur avait redouté ce jour depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était devenue professeur. Et quand elle lui avait parlé de son expédition à la bibliothèque, il aurait voulu l'empêcher de partir. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait rien faire. Sa mort était écrite et il ne pouvait malheureusement rien changer. Il pouvait au moins faire en sorte qu'ils passent une dernière journée mémorable.

Il arriva dans la salle de commandes et fut surpris d'y voir une femme blonde qui lui tournait le dos. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rose. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle était dans un univers parallèle avec son double. Ils devaient probablement être mariés et avoir des enfants. Peut-être même avaient-ils des petits-enfants. Vivant la vie que lui et Rose n'auraient jamais pu avoir. Il secoua la tête, chassant l'image de Rose. Penser à elle, ne faisait que lui faire plus de mal. Il avait aimé River, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais aimer une personne comme il avait aimé Rose.

La femme blonde se retourna et sursauta quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule. Le Docteur crut d'abord à une illusion. C'était impossible. Rose ne pouvait pas être dans le TARDIS. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une illusion. Ou peut-être que quelqu'un essayait de le piéger ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Si c'était un piège, le TARDIS aurait empêché cette personne de renter. Alors si ce n'était pas un piège, peut-être était-il finalement devenu fou. Il vit Rose le détailler des pieds à la tête, se demandant probablement qui il était. Puis, en quelques secondes, une lueur apparut dans son regard quand elle le reconnut.

« Docteur, murmura Rose.

-Rose, mais... »

Le Docteur ne savait plus quoi dire. Entendre la voix de Rose après tout ce temps lui semblait tellement irréel. S'il s'agissait d'une illusion, il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Rose.

« Tu me reconnais ? Tu sais qui je suis ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. »

Rose se précipita vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Le Docteur écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant plus fort contre lui. Il ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi Rose était revenue, mais en ce moment précis, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait, était le fait qu'elle se trouvait enfin dans ses bras après tous ces siècles passés loin d'elle. Il inspira profondément, enivré par son parfum. Rose se recula légèrement. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue et détailla son visage.

« Tu t'es régénéré, dit-elle.

-Nouveau Docteur.

-New new new Docteur.

-Exactement, sourit-il. »

Le Docteur eut soudain peur que Rose n'aime pas sa nouvelle apparence, mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'elle lui sourit.

« Tu portes un nœud papillon, dit Rose.

-Les nœuds papillon, c'est cool, répondit-il en le réajustant. »

Il lui prit la main et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

« Rose, comment est-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Rose le regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'essaye de te retrouver. Il fallait que je te prévienne. Les étoiles disparaissent.

-Les ténèbres approchent, termina le Docteur. »

Il comprit alors que Rose venait de son passé, qu'elle voyageait à travers les dimensions pour pouvoir le retrouver.

« Je l'ai déjà vécu, dit-il.

-Alors ça veux dire que je suis allée trop loin dans le future. »

Le Docteur acquiesça.

« Lorsque tu vas me retrouver, je ne me serais pas encore régénéré.

-Si je t'ai retrouvé et si l'univers n'est pas détruit, ça veux dire qu'on a réussi, conclut-elle. »

Le Docteur sourit et acquiesça. Il était tellement heureux de revoir Rose. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça.

« Alors, dit Rose. Est-ce que je peux savoir où est la future moi ? »

Rose vit le sourire du Docteur disparaître pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Mais elle le connaissait et savait que malgré son sourire, quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Docteur ? »

Le Docteur la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

« Tout va bien Rose, dit-il. Tu es heureuse, je te le promets. »

Rose écarquilla les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

« Combien de temps Docteur ? »

Il sourit tristement, sachant qu'elle voulait savoir depuis combien de temps ils n'étaient plus ensemble.

« Un peu plus de trois cents ans. »

Rose le serra un peu plus fort, sentant ses yeux lui piquer.

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis plus de ce monde. »

Rose s'écarta de lui. Son cœur se serra l'imaginant seul à bord du TARDIS.

« Tu ne voyages pas seul n'est-ce pas ? Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? »

La tristesse envahit le Docteur lorsqu'il repensa à ce jour fatidique à Manhattan.

« J'ai voyagé quelques temps avec les Pond, je suis sûr que tu les aurais aimé. Mais on a été séparé.

-Et depuis ? Demanda-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-En ce moment, je voyage seul. C'est mieux ainsi.

-Non, ce n'est pas mieux. Tu ne dois pas rester seul. Promets-moi. Promets-moi que tu ne resteras pas seul. Que tu trouveras quelqu'un. Promets-le moi. »

Il leva la main de Rose vers ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'il trouverait quelqu'un. Il ne voulait pas que la dernière fois qu'il la voit, il lui fasse une nouvelle promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue, mais il ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à passer avec elle avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie pour de bon. Il se souvint alors de leur adieu sur la plage de Bad Wolf et il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance une nouvelle fois.

« Rose Tyler. Je n'aurais peut-être plus l'occasion de te le dire. Je t'aime. Quoi qu'il se passera, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime Docteur. »

Le Docteur sourit de plus en plus. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de Rose et l'embrassa. Il se dit que peut-être, ce moment pouvait durer pour toujours, comme ils se l'étaient promis. Il pouvait lui demander de rester avec lui. Ils voyageraient ensemble et ils recommenceraient leur vie où elle s'était arrêtée. Il avait la chance d'être réuni avec la femme qu'il aimait et pour une fois, il voulait être égoïste. Il se dit que l'univers lui devait bien ça après lui avoir tout pris. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Rose de rester avec lui. Elle devait le retrouver dans le passé et vivre heureuse avec son clone. Avoir droit à la vie qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner.

Le Docteur s'écarta légèrement de Rose et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Rose écarquilla les yeux. Il s'agissait d'une langue qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. La langue la plus mélodieuse qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu. Elle comprit alors qu'il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait dans sa langue, la langue de Gallifrey. Le Docteur se dit qu'il aurait voulu lui dire tellement plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire son nom et il avait toujours cru quand ils voyageaient ensemble qu'un jour il partagerait ce secret avec elle. Mais l'univers avait décidé que celle à qui il devait dire son nom était River. Alors, il pouvait au moins lui dire ce qu'il ressentait dans sa langue. Il sourit et essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Il va falloir bientôt que tu partes, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. »

Rose acquiesça.

« Je te retrouverai bientôt, dit-elle. »

Le Docteur sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

« Au revoir Rose Tyler.

-Au revoir Docteur. »

Le Docteur fit quelques pas en arrière sans quitter Rose du regard et au bout de quelques secondes, la jeune femme disparut. Le Docteur ferma les yeux et soupira. Si seulement Rose avait pu rester un peu plus longtemps. Si seulement leur histoire avait pu se terminer différemment. Mais malgré tout, le Docteur sourit. Il avait pu revoir Rose et la tenir dans ses bras une dernière fois et surtout, il avait enfin eu le courage de lui dire se qu'il ressentait. Il se dirigea vers la console du TARDIS et quitta le XXIe siècle. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa prochaine destination, il découvrit les rues enneigées du Londres Victorien.

_**Fin**_


End file.
